


Alphas And Omegas

by TheBlueDevil16



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A/B/O Universe, But whatever, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I mean just in case, M/M, Maybe rape?, Teacher - AU, because shits about to get fucked, had to change it from somewhat angst, offensive slurs is the phrase I was going for, offensive words, somewhat slowburn?, to hella angst, triggering commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueDevil16/pseuds/TheBlueDevil16
Summary: In a world where omegas are treated horribly, especially the males, Mark meets Jack, an omegan male who is afraid of alphas, and is determined to break down his walls.





	1. Chapter 1

Mark drags a hand down his face, groaning softly in the process.

“Oi, Fischbach.”

Mark blinks, looking up at the doorway to his classroom, seeing his Swedish coworker and friend.

“Oh, hey, Felix.” The blonde arches an eyebrow at him.

“You alright?” Mark sighs.

“Yeah, I’m alright. Just tired and ready to go home.” Felix snorts.

“Isn’t it your planning period?” Mark gives him a deadpan look.

“Shut up, Fe.”

Felix grins and sticks his tongue out at him before opening his mouth to speak, but before he gets a word out, the art teacher, Marzia walks past, shooting Felix and Mark both a sweet smile. Felix, forgetting what he was going to say, stares after her with eyes wide and mouth open.

“Uhm, Earth to Felix?” Mark chuckles, seeing the state his friend was in. Everyone, especially the students, knew how bad the Algebra teacher had it for the beautiful Art teacher.

“Oi, Kjellberg, snap out if it.” A smack to the back of the blond’s head had him snapping of his thoughts and glaring at the history teacher, Ken, who just grins in return.

“Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeen.” He whines, rubbing his head. 

“Why don’t you just talk to her? Everyone knows you have it bad for her.” Mark stifles a laugh at the two’s interaction.

Felix whines once more, before huffing and crossing his arms.

“S-shut up, I do not.” His bright red face says otherwise. Mark couldn’t help himself and busts out laughing, bending over and holding onto his desk for support.

“Mark, I’m going to end your life.” Mark, on the other hand, couldn’t breathe from laughing so hard.

“Mark, shut up.”

Ken laughs before addressing the Swede.

“C’mon, just talk to her. Plus, you’re an alpha, she’s an omega. It’s perfect.” By this time Mark had stopped laughing and was wiping a tear of mirth from his eye, before joining the conversation as well.

“Yeah. Plus, we all know how happy she makes you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Felix grumbles.

The bell rings, signalling the end of class, and the end of Mark’s planning period and he groans.

“Alright, back to work.” Ken states and he bids the science and math teachers goodbye, before walking out and to his class, greeting a few kids on the way.

“Yeah, I should get back and deal with these fifteen year olds. Have fun with your kids.”

Mark whines but bids Felix goodbye nonetheless, making his way behind his desk as kids begin to pile in, chattering to one another happily.

The bell rings, signalling the start of class and Mark clears his throat loudly and the kids fall quiet.

“Alright, now before we start, let me take roll real quick.”

“Steven?”

“Here!”

“Mary?”   
  
“Here!”

Mark looks up checking a few other students off.

“Uh, has anyone seen Tim? It says here that he’s marked present.”

He hears a few kids snicker, before one, Chase, speaks up.

“Tim had a bit of an ‘accident’ in first period.”

Mark arches an eyebrow.

“What do you mean by accident?”

Nobody responds but half the class roars with laughter.

“Hey! Be quiet!” Mark yells, and his kids settle down, before a shy, timid girl, Maria, speaks up.

“Tim went into heat in first period,” she says quietly, which had about six of the boys snickering and he hears one boy say, “slutty omega” which has Mark frowning and he stands up from his desk.

“Hey.” His voice isn’t loud, but he uses his alpha tone, and immediately everyone falls quiet, Mark’s pheromones of slight anger radiating from him.

“That is very disrespectful and very mean of you guys to make fun of Tim for going into heat.”

Chase went to speak but Mark holds up his hand.

“No, just because he is a male does not mean he is any less of a person based on his sub-gender. I will not have that kind of behaviour in this classroom, do you understand me?”

He hears murmuring and whispering and he clears his throat again.

“I said,  _ do you understand me _ ?” Even over the other alphas in the room, Mark is very powering over them, and they all nod quickly.

“Good, now, let’s get to class, shall we? Pull out your homework from last night, please.”

They all groan.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mark?” Mark hums in reply, not looking up from what he was doing.

“Mark.”

“What?” Mark looks up to see Felix standing in the doorway to his classroom, jacket donned on his body and his bag slung on his shoulder.

“Oh, hey, Fe. You heading home?” The Swede nods.

“Yeah, and you should probably, too.”

Mark groans before looking at the time, school had been let out twenty minutes ago.

“Why? It’s not like there’s anyone waiting at home for me.” He knows the sentence sounded depressing, so he shoots a quick grin at his friend before looking back down at the tests he had been grading.

Felix sighs. “Mark, c’mon. Let’s go home.”

Mark doesn’t respond, still looking at the tests in front of him, before finally he sighs and gets up, beginning to collect his papers and shoving them into folders. He takes the folders and shoves them in his bag, throwing it over his shoulder, before he grabs his hoodie and tosses it over his arm. He makes sure to grab his keys and phone before he’s walking over to Felix, who walks out and waits for the science teacher to lock his classroom and they make their way out to the parking lot. 

“Something on your mind, Mark?”

“Hm?” Mark turns his gaze from the ground in front of him to his friend walking next to him.

“You’re awfully quiet.” Had he been quiet? Huh, he hadn’t noticed.

“Sorry, didn’t realize it.” Felix frowns.

“Okay, what’s up?”

“What do you mean?”   
  
“You’re never quiet.”   
  
“I dunno, I guess it’s from earlier in one of my classes.”   
  
“What happened?”   
  
“Well..You know Timothy Samuels?”   
  
“Yeah, he’s in my first period. He went into heat in my class. Poor kid, everyone was making fun of him.” Felix sighs, shaking his head.   
  
“Yeah, he was marked present so I asked where he was and Chase Abercrombie said he had an ‘accident’ in first period, and I asked what accident, and about half the class started laughing before Maria Shields said he went into heat and I heard somebody say ‘slutty omega’ and I knew I had to put my foot down..I just don’t understand why Omegan males are treated so badly.” Mark finishes his story with a frown and kicks at the ground in frustration.

Felix gives a sympathetic smile.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. One of my best friends is an omegan male and he didn’t even tell me he was at first until he forgot to take his suppressants and went into heat while he was over my place. He had told me he was a beta at first, and when I asked why he lied to me, he said he was scared because I was an alpha and omegan males are treated horribly, especially by alphas male or female.”

Mark looks up at him in surprise.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I guess he wanted to get to know me more before he told me, but he forgot to take his suppressants. It was hard to restrain myself, of course, but that’s my best friend, I would never. He is kinda cute, I’ll give you that.”   
  
“But you only have eyes for a certain female omega,” Mark teases with a grin, and Felix’s face heats up but he rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Hey, you like guys, right?”

“Uhh, yeah. I’m pansexual. That’s kinda the meaning.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, want me to hook you up with my friend? I think you’ll really like hiiiiim.” 

Mark shakes his head playfully at him. “C’mon, Fe. Don’t do that to me.” 

Felix perks up. “No, really. I’m serious. I think you’ll get along really really well.

Mark frowns, thinking about what his friend said.

“I dunno, Fe. What if he doesn’t like me? You said it yourself, he’s afraid of alphas.”

This had the blond frowning deeply. “Now you listen to me, Mark Edward Fischbach, and you listen well. You are the most kindest and big hearted man I have ever met in my entire life. If I wasn’t one hundred percent sure that he wouldn’t be scared of you, then I wouldn’t have said anything.” 

Mark doesn’t respond, instead his gaze is on the floor in front of him.

“C’mon..come over to my place, and I’ll invite him over. He’s an architect, y’know? But I’m sure he has time to come over.”

Mark swallows, before he sighs, and gives his answer.

“Alright, fine.”

Felix grins.

“I ship it already.”


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping into Felix’s apartment, Mark sighs, but his heart is beating faster than it has before, and he can’t figure for the life of him why.

Felix closes the door behind them, before he pulls out his phone from his pocket.

He quickly dials a number, putting the device up to his ear, and it’s a minute before he speaks.

“Jack! Heeeeey, buddy, how are you? Yeah, I just got home from the school. Yeah..hey, do you want to come over and play some games? Yeah, I have somebody here I want you to meet. Yeah..Yes, I’ll have to run to the store really quick, but yes, I’ll get your shit. Yeah, yeah. Just..okay. Thirty minutes? Kay, see you in a bit. Bye.”

He hangs up before turning to Mark. 

“Alright, Markimoo. Jack’ll be here in about thirty minutes, but I have to run to the store really quick to get him some beer and chips. Want anything?”

Mark snorts at the mention of alcohol.

“Soda would be nice.”

“Any particular kind?”   
  
“Nah, just whatever you choose is fine.”   
  
Felix grabs his jacket, throwing it on quickly.

“Alright, well, if I’m not back by the time Jack gets here, which will be most likely, then just let him in, and try not to scare him, okay? I know I said you’re a nice guy, but don’t give off a bad first impression, I didn’t tell him you’re an alpha. It’s most likely he will lie and say he’s a beta when he finds out you’re an alpha.”

Mark bites his lip, sharp fangs showing before he nods.

“Yeah, will do.”

Felix claps his hands together.

“Alright! Well, while you’re waiting, do you mind setting everything up? Just pop whatever game in, doesn’t matter.”

Mark nods. “Yeah, sure.”   
  
“Alright! Be back in a bit!” And with that, he was gone, and Mark found himself left alone in his Swedish friend’s apartment with his heart beating fast and mind buzzing.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he goes to Felix’s tv stand and surfs through the games before deciding on GTA V deciding they can just take turns whenever one of them dies.

He opens the case and carefully takes the disk out before popping it in the XBOX One and grabbing a controller and the remote.

He turns the tv on and to the right channel before picking up the controller and turns the console on.

As he waits for the game to load, he hears a soft knock on the door, and he swallows, heartbeat picking up once more.

He stands from the couch and makes his way to the door.

His hand rests on the handle for a second, before he gathers his courage, unlocking the door and twisting the knob.

His heart skips a beat as he stares at the man on the other side of the door. His brown hair is somewhat spiked and his cheeks have a very soft splattering of freckles. He has a pair of pink lips that look so soft and his jaw and upper lip is littered with brown hair. His body has a feminine curve to it, and his black skinny jeans hug his thighs and hips very nicely. His torso is clad in a long sleeved grey shirt that is tight yet loose around his upper frame. But the one feature that has Mark’s brain malfunctioning is his eyes. They’re hidden somewhat behind black frames but they’re a bright blue colour that has Mark melting in his spot and they remind him of the sky on a bright day.

But he knows he’s been staring for longer than he should, so he clears his throat somewhat and speaks.

“Uhm, hey.”

“Hey.” Oh fuck, he’s Irish.

He stands aside, letting the cute Irishman inside, before he shuts the door behind him and locks it.

“So, you’re Jack?”

He smiles at Mark. “Yup, that’s me. Me actual name’s Sean McLoughlin, but everyone calls me Jack.” Mark furrows his brows in confusion and Jack laughs.

“It’s an Irish thin’.” Mark lets out a laugh at that.

“Alrighty then. Felix isn’t back yet, by the way.”

Jack grins at him. “Kinda figured. So, what’s yer name?”   
  
Mark mentally kicks himself. Fuck, he hasn’t even introduced himself.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m Mark, Mark Fischbach.”

“Nice t’ meet ya, Mark.” Mark has to stop at that. Hearing his name said in that accent of his had him malfunctioning. He doesn’t think he’s ever liked the sound of his name more than in that moment.

“N-nice to meet you, too.” Mark cusses internally for stuttering but he can’t help it.

He hopes they got off to a good start, but he’s anxious and his eyes widen when he realizes he smells exactly like he feels.

He sees Jack tense up before he speaks softly.

“So you’re an alpha.”

Mark bites his lip and nods.

“Y-yeah..”

Jack smiles at him, but Mark can clearly see it’s forced and his heart singes in pain.

“Cool! I’m a beta.” If Felix hadn’t have said Jack was an omega, Mark would have had a hard time figuring it out, but there was a hint of Jack’s omegan scent underneath all of the blockers he had. Faint, but it was there.

“Ah. Okay.” Before the atmosphere could become too awkward, Felix entered the apartment loudly.

“I’m back, bitch!” Mark rolls his eyes at his blond friend.

“Oh, the leprechaun is here.” Felix teases.

“Oh fock off, yeh Swedish meatball.” Jack shot back at him with a grin.

Felix held a hand over his heart, feigning hurt.

“Ouch, Jack. My heart. It hurts.”

Jack rolls his eyes. “Oh, I’ll give yeh real pain t’ complain about.”

Felix sticks his tongue out at the brunet before walking to the kitchen to begin putting the items he purchased away.

“So, I see you met Mark,” he called.

“Yup. Is he who yeh wanted me t’ meet?”

“Yeah. So, what do you think?” Felix made his way back into the living room with two beers, a soda for Mark, and a bowl of potato chips. He handed a beer to Jack and the soda to Mark before setting the bowl on the table in front of the couch.

“He’s alright,” Jack calmly said, opening his beer before taking a sip.

“Ouch, just alright?” Mark pouted, causing Jack to laugh.

“Oh calm down, yeh big baby.”

Felix grinned wickedly.

“What’s tha’ grin fer, Fe?”

“Oh, nothing. What’d you put in, Mark?”

“Some GTA.” Mark takes a seat on the couch and Jack follows, sitting just a few inches from him in the middle and Felix sits down next to him, causing Jack to scoot over and have their legs touching. Mark swallowed and handed the controller to Felix when he asked for it. 

This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark yawns for the third time that night and gets to his feet, stretching his arms over his head which causes his shirt to ride up a little and show tan toned skin, which has Jack turning away with cheeks dusted pink, but Mark doesn’t notice.

“Welp, I think it’s time for me to head home, I have to wake up early tomorrow to go into work. Still have all these tests to grade.”

Felix pouts but relents nonetheless.

“Alright, well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Mark.” He turns to Jack. “Are you staying the night?” Jack sighs and stretches as well, showing a sliver of smooth pale skin and the beginning of his happy trail that leads into his pants that has Mark turning away with a bright red face.

“Yeah, I guess, if that’s alright with ya.”

Felix hums. “Yeah, that’s fine, it’s why I asked.” Jack rolled his eyes.

“Hush, Fe.”

Mark shoves his phone in his back pocket before grabbing his keys and hoodie.

Felix stands up and pulls Mark into a hug, patting him on the back. “See ya tomorrow, man.”

Mark laughs, giving him a pat on the back as well. “You, too.”

Jack smiles at Mark. “See ya, Mark. It was nice t’ meet ya.” Mark swallows again and smiles back.

“You, too. See ya.” He makes his way to the door, opening it and walking out.

He makes his way down the hall and he’s waiting for the elevator when he hears his name called and god, the sound of his name in that accent..

“Fuck,” Mark cusses softly and he shakes his head before looking up to see Jack.

“Oh, hey, Jack. What’s up?” He stops in front of him and fidgets with his sleeves, cheeks dusted pink.

“Uhm..I jus’ realized tha’ I didn’ give yeh a proper g’bye..” Mark swallows.

“Oh..?” Jack takes a step forward, before wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck, hugging him gently. He buries his face in Mark’s shoulder, right where his scent gland is located, and Mark gives a shaky exhale, wrapping his arms around Jack’s slightly feminine waist. He thinks for a moment, before deciding fuck it, and buries his face in Jack’s shoulder where the Omega’s scent gland is located.

He feels Jack tense up, but soon his shoulders relax and he hugs Mark tighter.

He pulls away after a few more seconds, face red, but he still smiles.

“I’ll see ya later, Mark?” Those blue eyes are going to be the death of him.

He smiles. “Yeah. You will.” Jack’s smile gets bigger and he leans up just a bit, and presses a soft kiss to Mark’s cheek before he pulls back, smile still plastered on his face.

“See ya, Mark.” And with that, he’s gone and Mark is left with a bright red face and a hand to his cheek as the elevator dings, signalling it has arrived.

  
\----

 

Mark can’t sleep that night. He’s tossing and turning, but every time he closes his eyes, a certain Irishman comes to mind.

He opens his eyes, sighing before he sits up. He glances at his clock sitting on the bedside table.

_ 4;10 _

He groans, shoving a pillow over his face, before accepting his fate and throws his legs out of his bed and stands up.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he pads over to the living room where his bag is still sitting and rummages through it, before he pulls out the folder he had shoved his tests he still needs to grade the previous day.

He pads over to his couch, sitting down and pulling the coffee table close, before placing the folder on it, opening it and pulling out the tests.

He groans again.

Stupid cute Jack and his stupid cute accent and his stupid cute eyes.

“What planet..is..closest..to..the..sun..why the hell did they put Earth? We wouldn’t be able to live on Earth if we were the closest to the sun, goddammit..”

  
\---  
  


When Mark walks into school the next morning, he’s cursing everything out in his mind as he walks to his classroom.

Unlocking the door and pushing in, he tosses his bag haphazardly on his desk, knocking over a photo of his mother in the process.

He sighs, sitting down behind his desk, and slumps over, eyes closing as he rests his forehead against the cool surface of the table.

He hears a snort and lifts his head, looking blearily at Felix.

“Hey, Fe.”

Felix, who was leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed previously, pushes off of the frame and walks over to Mark.

“You look like shit.”

Mark snorts. “Thanks.”

Felix grins.

“No seriously, what’s up?”

“It’s nothing, just couldn’t sleep last night,” Mark waves it off, hoping the blond wouldn’t question it or bring up the night previous when he had met the Irish Omega.

Felix gives him a knowing look, but doesn’t press further.

The bell rings, signaling the start of the day, and Mark groans.

Felix smiles and waves at him before making his way out of his room and to his own.

This is going to be a long day.

Well, he was right. Mark had felt as though he had been at school for six hours, but it’s only the second class of the day. 

“Chuck?”

“Here!”

“Raven?”   
  
“Here!”

“Ja…” Mark stops, staring at the name. He knows it’s not who he think it is, and he’s being incredibly stupid, but he can’t help the way his heartbeat picks up. He shakes his head and clears his throat.

“Sorry, Jack?”

“Here!”

He finishes off roll quickly, only two students were absent and Mark groans, knowing he’s going to have to make sure to remember to give them their make up work tomorrow. He curses them in his mind, why couldn’t they just come to school?

“Mr. Fischbach?” Mark looks up to see Raven Brown, a girl who acted fairly well in his class.

“What is it, Raven?” Her face showed embarrassment, and she fidgeted with the sleeves of her sweater. A certain someone had been fidgeting with their sleeves the night before..

“Uhm..well..I uhm..I feel my uh..h-heat coming..I wasn’t exactly prepared and..” Mark smiles sympathetically and quickly writes her a pass to the nurse. 

“Take your stuff,” he says when he hands the slip of paper to her and she takes it and smiles in relief.

“Thank you so much..”

When she leaves the class, he shoots a quick text to Felix and stands up, and begins to start class.

_ M: Dude, help, I can’t stop thinking about Jack. _

Felix texts back, but Mark doesn’t see it, because he’s currently lecturing his kids on how Earth is not the planet closest to the sun.

_ F: Kay. _

_ F: I’ll send Jack. _

Mark is still lecturing them when Jack walks in, and he holds a finger up to his lips when half of them look at him.

They smile knowingly and look back at Mark, who’s now done lecturing, and he turns to walk to his desk to pick up the worksheets for today’s classwork, and he sees Jack.

He yelps and jumps, before he realizes who it is and his face immediately heats up.

“O-oh, uhm..J-Jack, w-what are you doing here?” Mark kicks himself internally for stuttering.

He hears one of his kids snort, and half of them start snickering and he curses them in his mind.

“Excuse me, sir! What’s your name?” He hears Jack Campbell ask.

Jack smiles and replies, “Sean but yeh can call me Jack.”

Jack Campbell grins and Mark has a split second to prepare for what comes out of his mouth.

“Mr. Fischbach and Jack sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”

The class cracks up and soon enough half of them join Jack Campbell.

“First comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes a baby in a baby carriage!”

Jack is blushing when they finish, but the pale red blush is nothing compared to the cherry tomato red Mark is currently sporting. He’s stuttering, trying to deny his feelings, and just a mess.

Mark’s head is buzzing and it’s too much for him to handle all at once, so he sits behind his desk and he’s grateful for the cool touch to his burning face.

He can hear Jack and his kids laughing before he stops, and a second later so do his students.

It’s a minute before he does, but he feels Jack’s hand on his back, and in that stupid accent of his, he asks Mark if he’s alright.

He gives a muffled ‘no’ and there’s a whine at the end.

“Mark, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s nooooooot.” He’s whining, he knows he is, but it has Jack laughing softly, so he guesses that’s a plus.

“It iiiiiiiiis.” Jack says back in a mock whiney tone.

Mark huffs and before he can stop himself or even second guess himself, he’s up out of his chair and pulling Jack into a hug.

Jack tenses, but it’s because Mark took him by surprise, and a second later, he’s wrapping his arms around Mark’s broader body, and his frame relaxes.

His voice is soft when he speaks, but he knows Jack heard him.

“It’s nice to see you again.”

He can’t see it, but Jack’s blushing and he can hear his kids ‘aw’ing.

Mark doesn’t want to, but he pulls away from Jack and moves behind him to get the worksheets, but not before his touch lingers on Jack just a little longer.

“Jack, can you do me a favour and pass these out to everyone?” He hands the sheets to Jack, who takes them with a smile and nods.

As he’s passing the worksheets out, Mark is explaining it to his kids and once he’s done, he hears Kya Newbill say to Jack,

“You’re very pretty, Jack.” 

He takes a quick glance at the Irish Omega and he can see his cheeks are dusted pink again, before he’s smiling and thanking her.

It’s not long before Kyle Trip is raising his hand, and when Mark calls on him asks, “What sub-gender are you, Jack?”

He can see Jack tense up and he frowns, turning to the blond boy,

“Kyle, that is very rude to ask.” Kyle Trip is not a bad or disrespectful kid, but the way Jack tensed up had him worried and slightly overprotective?

He shrinks in his seat and Mark sighs, heart pulling with guilt.

“Kyle, my desk please.”

The mousy boy scrambles out of his seat and over to Mark’s desk, and Mark pulls him in closely, and speaks lowly, so as to not embarrass the boy.

“It’s okay, you’re not in trouble, it’s just not very respectful to ask someone their sub-gender. I would like for you to go to Jack and apologize, okay? And ask very politely if it’s okay for you to know. But if he doesn’t tell you, be respectful of his decision. Do you understand?” The green eyed boy nods and makes his way over to Jack.

“Excuse me, Mr. Jack, sir.” Jack smiles politely at him.

“Yes? Was Kyle yer name?”

He nods. “Yes, sir. I wanted to apologize for my inappropriate behaviour. It was not very nice of me to ask your sub-gender in front of everyone like that.” Mark can see Jack’s eyes soften at the boy’s politeness. It’s very clear that nothing he says is forced, and that he was being genuine and sincere.

“Kyle..I accept yer apology. I do not think o’ yeh as a bad person, okay?”

He nods. “Yes, sir. I was wondering. Would it be okay for me to know? I’ll tell you mine first if it makes you more comfortable. But by no means do you have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Jack smiles at him. “It’s okay, I will tell yeh. ‘M an Omega. Ya don’ have t’ tell me yers if ya don’ wan’ t’, Kyle.”

“Oh, it’s no problem, sir. I’m..an Omega as well. Everyone made fun of Tim for going into heat so I kind of get scared telling people. But I felt as if I could trust you.”

Jack’s smile gets bigger.

“Well, thank yeh fer trustin’ me. I understan’ how scary it is t’ tell people yer an omegan male. Hopefully ya won’ have any bad experiences. Now, so ya can get a decent start on yer worksheet, so ya have enough time t’ finish, why don’ ya go back t’ yer seat? It was very nice t’ meet yeh, Kyle.”

Kyle Trip nods. “It was very nice to meet you, too, sir. But one more question, if you don’t mind?”   
  
“O’ course not, what is it?”   
  
“Do you like Mr. Fischbach?”

Jack’s face heats up.

“U-uhm, I don’ know, Kyle. I jus’ met ‘im yesterday.” Jack’s stuttering and flushed face has the younger boy cocking his head curiously.

“Oh, okay. I will go back to my seat now.”   
  
With that, the boy returns to his desk, and Jack walks back to the front with a flushed face.

Mark notices. “You alright, Jack?”

Jack nods. “U-uhm, yeah. I am. Sorry.”

Mark frowns slightly. “Would you like to go home, now? You don’t have to stay, you know.”

“Nah, it’s alright. If it’s okay with ya, can I maybe stay th’ rest o’ th’ day? I don’ really have anythin’ t’ do fer th’ rest o’ th’ day.”

Mark could listen to him speak in that accent of his for the rest of his life without any interruptions. 

“No, that’s alright. I’d be glad to have some company and maybe an extra set of hands?”

Jack smiles. “I’d love t’ help aroun’.”

Mark smiles brightly.

This Irish Omega is going to be the death of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark would love to slam his head against the wall right about now.

Jack had stayed the rest of the day, helping him out whenever he needed, and also being _so fucking cute_.

But that’s none of his business.

...or is it?

Mark shakes his head, luckily it’s his last class of the day, but Jack had asked him something during his planning period that has his mind buzzing and heart beating fast.

_“Mark..?” Can he just have a recording of Jack saying his name on a loop?_

_“What is it?” Jack appeared nervous, but Mark brushed it off._

_“W-well, uhm..do..do yeh wanna do somethin’ after yeh get off..?”_

_Mark swallows. “U-uhm, sure. What’d you have in mind?”_

_He’s glad he only stuttered once, and managed to keep his composure for the rest of that sentence._

_“M-maybe I can come o’er t’ yer place an’ play some games..?”_

_Oh god yes._

_“U-uhm, yeah sure. W-we can leave around 4;00..since school gets out at 3;30.”_

_That blush across his face is giving Mark aneurysms._

_“O-okay, should be fun, Mark.”_

_Please keep saying that name._

_Jack smiles softly._

_Oh fuck._

Now, he can’t wait. He thinks about his apartment, and hopes to God that it isn’t too messy, he actually wants to impress the Irish Omega.

Mark frowns at that thought. He definitely wants Jack to warm up to him. To trust him enough to tell him his actual sub-gender. But he understands why Jack lied in the first place. He just wishes that omegan males weren’t treated the way they are.

It’s five minutes until the bell, so he has Jack pass out their homework for the day, and painstakingly slow, five minutes finally passes by, and the bell rings.

Kids pile out, chattering happily about what they’re going to do that weekend, and it’s in that moment Mark realizes that it’s Friday.

He shoots a quick text to Felix telling him Jack’s coming home with him, and that he’s going to hit him later for sending him to the school in the first place.

_F: ;) but if I hadn’t, he wouldn’t be going home with you right now._

_F: GET HIS NUMBER_

_F: OR I WILL KICK YOU_

_F: PERSONALLY_

_M: Okay, but who doesn’t have Marzia’s number?_

_F: FUCK OFF_

_F: JUST GET HIS NUMBER_

Mark rolls his eyes playfully before shoving his phone in his back pocket. He grabs his hoodie and bag, slinging both over his shoulder, and he’s about to grab his keys, before his phone starts vibrating. He pulls it out and reads the contact name that has popped up on his phone.

_Wade_

He answers it.

“Hey, Wade, what’s-”

“WHY DID FELIX TELL BOB WHO TOLD ME HE INTRODUCED YOU TO AN OMEGAN MALE.”

Mark winces, and he’s glad his volume is turned down, otherwise Jack would have heard that last part.

“Wade, Wade, calm down.”

“DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE’VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOU TO FIND A MATE.”

“Wade, if you do not stop yelling, I’m hanging up on you.”

“Sorry. Who is he?”

Mark swallows before pulling the phone away from his face and turning to Jack.

“Can I take this? I’ll be right back.” Jack smiles and nods.

“O’ course.”

Mark smiles in thanks before going outside his class, shutting the door.

He puts the phone up to his ear.

“Sorry, he was in the room.”

“He’s at the school with you?”

“Yeah, because I just met him yesterday and I’ve been thinking about him ever since and I couldn’t sleep last night because of it, so I sent a text to Felix this morning saying help and this bitch sent him to the school. He’s been here all day.”

He can practically hear Wade _grinning_.

“Our little Marky is all grown up.”

“Wade, I’m going to end your life.”

“Who is he? What’s his name? What does he look like?”

Mark rolls his eyes again.

“Wade, one question at a time please. He’s Felix’s best friend. His name is Sean McLoughlin but you can call him Jack. He has brown hair that is somewhat spiked, sky blue eyes, a soft splattering of freckles across his cheeks, he has a beard somewhat, he is about the same height as me, his figure is feminine but Wade, his hips and his thighs, good lord.”

“Someone’s in love.”

“He’s like perfect, Wade. But he lied to Felix about his sub-gender because he’s afraid of alphas but he accidentally forgot his suppressants and went into heat while he was over at Felix’s apartment one time. He lied to me, too. He told me he was a beta. I just want him to trust me, y’know? So, I’m going to wait as long as I need to.”

“I’m happy for you, Mark. I really think you found your mate.”

“Yeah..I’m..God, Wade, I think I love him, and I just met him.”

“Then go for it, Mark. You’re kind and you have a big heart. You care and love so much. Show him you’re the alpha that’s going to take care of him. That you’re never ever going to hurt him. Show him who you are.”

Mark thinks about what Wade says, even long after he hangs up.

He’s still thinking about it when Jack’s over at his apartment and they’re on the couch playing Mario Kart.

He’s so deep in thought that Jack has already won three times, and it’s not long before he makes a comment on it.

“Damn, Mark, ya really suck at this, don’ ya?”

Mark looks over at him. “What? No, I don’t. You just got lucky, Leprechaun.”

Felix had told him he had found out Jack was an Omega because he had gone into heat at his apartment.

So it would only make sense that Jack would go into heat while at his place.

He had tensed up, face turning red. His eyes had clenched shut and a whine had slipped past his pink lips.

Mark had gone to ask what was wrong, but he was hit with heat pheromones and he had to stop.

He was not about to take advantage of an omega he wanted eventually to be his mate.

“J-Jack..?” Mark could see the Irishman’s jaw set before he opened darkened blue eyes. They were almost black with how blown wide his pupils were.

“M-Mark..” Oh, god, his accent thickened.

“J-Jack..you’re an Omega..?” He already knew, but he wanted to hear it from Jack himself.

Jack’s eyes shut, before they opened again, and Mark’s heart singes with pain when he sees the fear in them.

“Y-yes..I..I’m afraid o’ alphas..it’s why I didn’ tell yeh I was an Omega when we met..”

Mark swallows, it’s getting harder to hold himself back from just taking the Irish Omega.

He feels a heat pool in his belly, and immediately realizes.

Jack’s heat just triggered his rut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: attempted rape, and slightly nsfw-ish afterwards at the end, and also at the beginning

Mark groans lowly as the heat spreads throughout the rest of his body.

He knows Jack can smell his rut, he can hear him whining and whimpering.

“J-Jack..Jack..you..you need to leave..or..fuck..or else I might not be able to control what happens next..”

Jack is too far gone into his heat to be able to actually get up and leave right then, so Mark tries to ignore his arousal, and tries to talk about something and anything.

Jack keeps whimpering and whining, and he’s bucking his hips with every few minutes that pass. Mark can smell his heat pheromones and it is getting really hard to resist just taking the Irish Omega right there and then.

He wants to just pin him against the wall, and cover that pretty pale neck in so many red marks.

He wants to show everyone who Jack belongs to. Everything in his body is screaming at him to mate Jack. But he ignores it.

Mark groans again, hand coming to rest on his thigh, close to his crotch. Maybe if he just palms himself it’ll be enough.

So he does. His hand finally makes its way to his growing arousal, and he palms himself through his jeans, trying to cool some of the heat building in his belly.

He doesn’t think it works, because instead he’s bucking into his hand trying to create more friction and god, Jack is making so many delicious sounds, Mark just wants to make him _scream_.

Mark feels himself getting closer and closer to his release, and he doesn’t know if he should stop or not, and he definitely doesn’t know if he _can_ stop or not.

He glances over at Jack and can’t help the soft moan that slips past his lips.

Jack has his head thrown back, exposing that delicious pale column, and those pretty pink lips are parted slightly, and he has one hand down his pants and it’s moving at a faster pace than Mark’s.

Mark’s name is spilling from his lips like a prayer and god, Mark can’t get enough of it, and the sound shoots straight down to where all his blood has gone.

If Jack doesn’t leave soon, Mark can’t promise that something’s not going to happen.

Mark closes his eyes, but the image of Jack getting off to him is burned into his vision.

And finally, he can’t take it. Before he can stop himself, and before he can even second guess himself, he’s up off the couch and pinning Jack to the wall with a loud growl.

He doesn’t see the fear in Jack’s eyes, and he doesn’t realize Jack can’t move and that he’s scared.

All he knows is that the Omega is tilting his head to the side, exposing that delicious neck and his scent gland, a sign that says it’s okay to claim him.

He’s going to regret this, but his rut is controlling his actions right now, and he’s leaning forward, fangs bared, and he’s about to sink his teeth in, about to claim him, before Jack is snapping out of whatever it is, and with the amount of strength he has, is pushing Mark away with a shove.

He moves quickly, running out of the apartment and down the stairs, not stopping to wait for the elevator.

He knows it’s dangerous, he’s an unmated omega in heat, but all he can think about is getting away from Mark.

He’ll regret it later, especially when he feels a sharp tug at his wrist, and immediately cold fingers clamp down around the joint, and they’re pulling him into a nearby alley.

Fear kicks in once more, but his instincts force him to not fight back and take whatever he’s about to get.

He feels a warm breath on his neck, and a low growl in his ear.

“Pretty little omega in heat..and unmated, too? My, my, it’s my lucky day..”

He feels his clothes being torn off, and the cool air hits his heated skin, but it’s doing nothing to cool it. It just gives him goosebumps and cause him to shiver, but the alpha makes no move to stop.

“Don’t worry, little omega..this will feel really good, I promise..”

Jack swallows, he does not want this but he feels so powerless, so weak.

“You’re such an omegan _slut_..”

He has to bite his lip to hold back the remark he almost let slip.

Just let it happen, don’t make it worse.

He feels the tip, and he braces himself for entrance, but he hears a loud growl that doesn’t belong to the alpha behind him. It belongs to the same alpha he was just with ten minutes prior.

All he feels is numb, and he doesn’t even realize Mark has chased the other alpha away, but he feels a shirt being pulled over his head, and a jacket around his shoulders.

“Fuck, Jack..I’m so sorry..” He picks the omega up bridal style and he is beginning to walk back to his apartment, but Jack finds his voice again, and tells, no _begs_ , him to take him home.

Mark complies, not wanting to put the Irishman through any more trouble, and he begins walking to Jack’s apartment.

Once there, he lays the omega on his bed and rummages through his dressers, pulling out a pair of boxers, a shirt, and some sweatpants.

He quickly changes him, before he pulls up the covers, tucking Jack in, and he runs his hand through brown locks, before he leaves him alone, turning off the light, and locking the door.

Making his way to Jack’s guest bedroom, he enters before closing the door behind him and locking it, making his way to the bed.

Despite everything that’s happened, his arousal is still straining against his jeans, and he immediately undoes them, pulling them down around his thighs.

He spits into his hand before wrapping a hand around himself, and he can’t help the low groan he makes at the feeling.

It doesn’t take too much time to reach his release, and he quickly cleans up, before he’s laying down in the bed, and for the first time in a while, cries.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO’S BAAAAAAAAACK.
> 
> Sorry for the wait. I just didn’t know how to write this chapter, I was kinda stuck.
> 
> Anywho. Adioooos~
> 
> -J

Jack wakes up in his bed, and is immediately reminded of the events from the previous nights. He rolls over and buries his face into his pillow, and upon smelling Mark’s scent, he cries.

Definitely not quiet cries, full on wails, with hiccups and coughing, his nose is stuffed and he can’t breathe, and his head hurts so bad, but he keeps crying until he can no longer, and when he finally calms down, he can smell Mark outside his door, and he can’t decide whether or not if he wants to see the alpha right now.

But he lets him in anyways, and he lets himself be engulfed in Mark’s arms. He breathes in his scent, the earthy tones and a hint of rain.

He doesn’t trust him, he _shouldn’t_ trust him, not after last night, when he almost claimed him without his consent, but here he is clinging to him, heavily breathing in his scent as though he would disappear if he let go.

Mark is burying his face in Jack’s hair, and he doesn’t want to let go. He knows Jack doesn’t trust him, not that he should, but the omega is clinging to him, and Mark is holding on to him just as tight, and maybe Jack will be mad at him later, and yell at him, maybe hit him, scream at him to get out of his apartment, but for now, he just wants to hold Jack, and never forget the feeling of him in his arms.

When he feels Jack’s hold loosen, he pulls away, not completely, just far enough to see Jack’s face, and for Jack to see his. Of course, Jack’s eyes are not on his face, they’re on his chest, on his hands maybe, but they’re nowhere near where Mark can see them. And Mark realizes then, just how much he wants to see that blue gaze, and for a split and dirty second, he wants to see those bright blue eyes dark, with his pupils blown so wide, his eyes seem almost black with lust.

He shakes his head, because now is not the time for those kinds of thoughts, and when he focuses on Jack once more, he realizes blue eyes are watching him curiously. Mark smiles at him, and he can’t help the warmth he feels when he sees Jack’s cheeks redden.

It all happens so quickly, and yet Mark feels like everything has gone in slow motion, but a second later after he sees Jack blush, he feels a soft pair of lips on his own, and god, those lips are so delicious, almost like heroine, and he wants more, so he pulls Jack closer and deepens the kiss.

He doesn’t want to scare Jack anymore, he knows the omega probably doesn’t trust him anymore after last night, and so when he deepens the kiss, he slides his tongue across Jack’s bottom lip, politely asking for entrance, and there’s a delicious zing that shoots up his spine when Jack parts his lips and lets Mark in.

He explores every inch, mapping every corner as he pulls Jack even closer, and he can’t help the smile that blooms on his lips when he hears and feels Jack moan into his mouth softly, and Jack’s arms make their way up, wrapping themselves around Mark’s neck, his fingers playing softly with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Mark pulls away to pull in oxygen, breathing heavily as he looks at Jack whose cheeks are bright red, shoulders heaving with every breath he takes.

“I don’ trust yeh.” Jack breathes out, and Mark feels his heart stop.

“I know.”

And then Jack is grabbing his shirt, yanking him closer, and their lips are crashing together.

“But I can’t get enough of you.” He mumbles against Mark’s mouth.

“Neither can I.” Mark is pulling him even closer than what is already established, and Jack is moaning, the sound vibrating in Mark’s mouth, and it feels so good.

Mark knows he should stop, but he’s addicted, addicted to the taste that he’s getting from the Irish Omega.

“Alpha..” It’s soft, barely a whisper, barely a moan, but Mark hears it, and he feels his heart skip a beat, before he pulls away to look at Jack.

“D-did..did you just call me..?”

Jack has his gaze downwards, but Mark can make out the blush.

Mark swallows, because the words he’s about to say, are words he doesn’t want to say, he wants to just say Omega and be over with it, but he knows he can’t do that.

“Jack.”

He sees him flinch, and his heart hurts.

“Not..not that I don’t want to say it. I do, I really really do. But you don’t trust me. I don’t want you to regret it. I want you to say it and mean it, and trust me and..” He’s cut off by Jack’s lips against his own, and his eyes shut before he’s kissing back.

Jack is the one to pull away this time, and he presses his lips to Mark’s cheek when he does.

“Shh..I know. I jus’..it slipped out. I guess in some way I do trust yeh. But...Thank yeh fer not sayin’ it back. I..it makes me trust yeh a little more.”

Mark’s heart swells and he smiles.

“Seán.”

Jack looks up at the mention of his actual name.

“Don’t think just because I didn’t say it, doesn’t mean I don’t want you. I..I feel something with you. So, when you trust me again..and you still want me as your alpha, then I’ll be here.”

Jack’s eyes widen and his mouth opens slightly, and he he stares at Mark for a while, before he’s throwing his arms around Mark’s neck, and burying his face in his shoulder.

“Thank you..” he mumbles.

“Thank you.”

Mark pulls him closer, tightening his hold.

“You’re welcome, Seán.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a lovely day/night! 
> 
> Smooches!
> 
> ~J


	8. Update : I’m sorry

Hi guys.

Before I begin, I just want to say thank you for everybody who has read this story so far and I’m sorry for what I have to say.

Sadly, I will not be continuing this story.

The reason for this is because I wanted to be as realistic as I possibly could be, but in order to do that, because I had Mark almost claim Seán which is almost like rape, because it was without Seán’s consent, and that’s pretty much tying their lives together, and it would just not happen because if I continued, I would have Seán be absolutely terrified of Mark, and if I could even have a hopeful ending, it would end in friendship after some years, and that’s not the way I wanted this story to go.

I physically feel uncomfortable writing this level and amount of angst, so I will be discontinuing this story.

I really am sorry for those who genuinely enjoyed it, as I was extremely excited for this story, but alas, I messed up.

I will however be writing another a/b/o universe based fic, and it will not turn out like this one did.

I know I could just be unrealistic and continue writing with a happy ending, but as of this point, I feel as though I will be lying if I did that.

I hope you guys understand and will not be upset with me, and hopefully the fic I am currently writing to make up for this one will be worth it and it will be better.

Again, my deepest and sincerest apologies for this.

Thank you,

Jack


End file.
